Hold On Tight Because You're Not Alone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie and the others prove this to their friend Sage when he has a tough day. Co-written with KatieMae77 and a gift story for Steelcode. :)


**A story for Steelcode, who owns Sage, from myself and KatieMae77. This one's for you, Amigo. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. Katie, Dawn, Sky, and Dusk belong to KatieMae77. The song "Keep Holding On" belongs to Avril Lavigne. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Hold On Tight Because You're Not Alone**

Rachel arrived in Skylands after receiving an urgent text from Katie and she quickly sought out the Air Portal Master, wondering what was wrong that the young girl would send her an urgent text.

She passed by Zap and Dinorang, who jumped up and followed her. "Katie's in the Main Hall," said the water dragon.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, still heading up the stairs with the two following her.

"Not sure, but it's serious," said Dinorang.

They soon found Katie sitting with Blaze, Dawn, Sky, and Dusk and Hood Sickle, Fiesta, and Magna Charge were coming towards them along with Roller Brawl and Wildfire. Rachel came up. "I got your message," she said to Katie. "What happened?"

"It's about Sage," the younger girl replied. "He had a really rough day today."

Hearing that, Rachel grew concerned. She knew some days would be tough, but she didn't like hearing that her own friends had had horrible days. "What happened?" Blaze asked, equally concerned.

"He didn't tell me much, but he said he was having a really bad day and was debating whether or not to spend a few days here in Skylands," she said. "I told him that I thought that would be best and so he said he'd do that. He hasn't arrived quite yet, but I think he will soon."

"Sounds like he really had a bad day if he's going to stay here for a bit," said Hood Sickle.

Rachel bit her lip and sighed. "I know the feeling," she said. "There's times when stuff on Earth just piles up and it can get very overwhelming."

Magna Charge came up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, remembering how many times she had come to try and rest and relax from a bad day. It was quiet for a moment before Blaze perked up. "Okay, so what's the plan?" He asked.

"Well, I have a plan to cheer him up," she said. "I have a song I want to sing. It's a favorite one of mine and it helps me when I'm feeling like everything's just piling up."

"That's a good idea," Rachel said in agreement. "Where will you do that?"

"I was considering the Golden Arcade, but then decided on the Skaletones' stage. Crossbones has already given me the go-ahead on it and they're practicing on the song right now as they offered to help."

Blaze nodded and smiled at Katie. "That's a very thoughtful idea, sis," he said. "We can help you get everything set up."

Katie nodded and looked at Rachel. "Can you, Zap, and Fiesta keep an eye out for Sage?" She asked.

"Will do," Rachel replied as she and the two Skylanders headed outside, keeping their eyes open for their friend.

A few moment later, a bright orb that was colored green, light blue, and reddish orange floated near them and became brighter before fading and Sage stood before them. "Sage," Rachel said, hugging him and he returned the hug. "How are you, amigo?"

"I've had better days," he admitted.

"Want to go for a walk with us?" Fiesta asked.

"Sure," the Life/Fire/Air Portal Master said.

The walk was rather quiet, but they did enjoy the fresh air and stopping by a small beach to walk through the sand and the water. "Ah, this is the life," said Zap happily. "Peaceful and serene."

Sage smiled at little. "That's one thing I love about Skylands," he said. "It's an amazing place when Kaos isn't trying to do some evil plan."

Rachel chuckled. "True that," she said, sitting on a rock and dangling her feet in the water. Sage joined her as they gazed up at the sky, which had fluffy clouds and Rachel smiled. "One thing I always loved was looking up at the clouds and picking out shapes in them."

"I did that a lot as a kid," Sage admitted. "It's a lot of fun."

He then gazed up and smiled. "Hey, that one looks like a whale."

Rachel saw it and then smiled when she saw Katie coming and she motioned the Air Portal Master to join them. "And here comes Katie," she said.

Sage smiled as he turned and waved to the Air Portal Master, who joined them in looking at the clouds. "That one looks like a dragon," she said, pointing to it.

Rachel grinned. "Hey, that one looks like a mariachi hat," she said.

Fiesta smiled. "It does," he said before he set his hat aside, only for Zap to playfully grab it and use it to scoop up water and splash the mariachi skeleton. "Hey!"

The mock cry made the three Portal Masters laugh as Zap laughed and played tug-o-war with Fiesta for the sombrero for a bit until the skeleton won and chuckled heartily.

Katie soon got up. "Hey, there's an awesome concert going on at the Skaletones stage," she said. "Why don't we all go enjoy it?"

"Now that sounds like a great idea," Sage agreed. "They've got some awesome music."

Rachel and Katie secretly smiled at each other and soon met up with Blaze, who waved to them. "You guys are just in time," he said. "Let's go grab some good seats."

After they got settled down with their friends and partners, Katie excused herself and hurried away, using the dark as cover before slipping onto the stage. Crossbones lifted up his glasses and winked at her, indicating to the mike as she got closer. "We're all ready," he said to her.

"Thanks, guys," she said in appreciation before they began playing the song and she started singing.

Surprised by this, Sage sat up as Katie looked right at him as she sang. "Wow, she can sing," he said. "What song is this?"

Rachel and Blaze listened for a moment before smiling. "I think it's called 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said.

The Tech Portal Master listened and mouthed some of the words before nodding. "It is," she said with a smile. "It's one of Katie's favorite songs."

As the Air Portal Master sang, Sage felt the words wash over him and closed his eyes, hearing the words and taking them to heart. When Katie finished the song, everyone clapped and she went back to her seat and Sage got up, hugging her. "Thanks, little sister," he said with a grateful smile. "That is a great song."

She smiled. "I was hoping it would help you as it helps me when I feel down," she said.

"Well, it did," he said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Blaze smiled. "Sage, you're not alone, even when it seems like it," he said.

"He's right," she said. "If anything's bothering you, you can always come to us. We'll listen and help you."

The Life/Fire/Air Portal Master gave the three grateful looks. "Thanks, guys," he said.

He felt truly lucky to have such amazing friends as them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
